Just Friends, Huh?
by Lilly-sama
Summary: "Are you two going to do kissy-kissy stuff?" Set during the flying lessons, Gohan/Videl. One-Shot.


**Just Friend****s, Huh?**

As she piloted her Jet Copter, flying towards Mount Paozu, Videl ran her hand through her newly cut hair. She still couldn't believe she had cut her hair short, and for a boy no less. It was so unlike her. But she couldn't help it.

She, Videl Satan, was crushing on Son Gohan.

It wasn't supposed to happen. Videl Satan did _not_ have crushes on boys. Or so she thought… Before she knew it, she found herself falling for this naïve, kind, adorable and very handsome boy. This boy who had innocently suggested that she cut her hair.

She sighed. Like it could change anything. It was obvious that Gohan didn't feel the same way for her, and it wasn't a new haircut that would change that. But… she couldn't help but hope. Hope that he would like it, hope that he would notice her, look at her, find her pretty…

_I really need to stop dreaming._

Seeing the two Son brothers run in the grassy fields from the distance, Videl got ready to land. Slowly, she descended her Copter to the ground and landed in front of the two boys.

Okay, time to face Gohan. Videl took a deep breath; she was ready. In three… two… one…

She got off her Jet Copter.

Gohan's jaw dropped, while little Goten blinked.

"Who's that girl, Gohan? Do you know her?" The little boy asked confused. He got no answer however as his brother just stared open-mouthed at the girl in front of them.

The girl in question crossed her arms as she frowned. "Well? Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to get started?"

Gohan straightened up instantly and coughed, blushing slightly. "Um, yeah. Let's get started."

---

As the day wore on, Gohan kept glancing at Videl. He just couldn't help it, though he really didn't know why. Sometimes he would stare at her for too long and she would turn to him questioningly, causing him to look away blushing. He didn't have a clue as to what was happening to him; he'd never felt that way before.

But _what_ did he feel, exactly? He had to admit that he was kind of attracted to Videl, and she looked even prettier with short hair, though the pigtails were kind of cute…

The boy shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Looking up, Gohan was proud to see his student floating about thirty feet from the ground. She had made a lot of progress since yesterday; she had been able to float only a few inches from the ground then. He was very proud indeed.

She laughed, seeming to be amazed by her own progress. Gohan smiled; her laughter was such a beautiful and majestic sound…

Then all of sudden, Goten, who had been flying around happily, barely avoided crashing into Videl. Gohan didn't have time to sigh in relief because this made Videl lose her balance and she began falling fast to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Gohan dove to catch her before she hit the ground.

Her eyes were closed tightly and she was all tensed up even when she was safely in his arms.

"Hey, you can relax; you're safe now." He said softly.

Videl blinked her eyes open, meeting Gohan's dark gaze looking down at her. She felt lost in his handsome eyes, unable to look away.

"Are you two going to do kissy-kissy stuff?"

Instantly, blood rushed to their faces, and Gohan quickly set Videl down, both embarrassed at Goten's statement.

"Goten! It's not like that! Videl is just a friend! There's nothing more between us!" Gohan protested. Unknown to him, Videl lowered her head at that.

_Just a friend, huh? I knew he didn't feel the same way._ She thought sadly. _Still, it hurts to actually hear it._

"But you did look like you were going to do kissy-kissy stuff! I know it; you looked just the same as they do in the movies Mommy watches!" Goten insisted.

"We did not! Now stop with that, Goten!"

"Oh, alright! But you know that I'm right!"

With that, the little Saïya-jin flew off, upset that he had been yelled at by Gohan. What did he do wrong? He was only saying the truth!

Gohan sighed when he saw his little brother leave, clearly upset at him. He didn't mean to yell at him, but this was a touchy subject for the young superhero. Well, he'd have to make it up to Goten later. For now, he had teaching to do.

He turned to Videl who still had her head lowered, a sad expression on her face.

"Videl? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

The girl looked up at him and forced a smile. "It's nothing, don't worry Gohan. Let's get back to training."

She was about to turn away and start concentrating again, but Gohan held her back, grabbing her arm. Videl looked back at him; he had a determined look on his face.

"I know that's a lie, Videl. Tell me what's wrong."

She looked away from his intense gaze, blushing. However, Gohan approached her and lifted her chin, making her look at him. She blushed more.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Videl?" He asked softly.

Gazing at his dark, handsome eyes, something then came over her; she reduced the space between them and reached up to press her lips on his. It lasted only a few seconds, not giving Gohan the time to react to this unexpected kiss. As she pulled back, he blinked a few times, barely registering what had just happened.

"I… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me I…" She trailed off, blushing bright crimson as she didn't dare look at him.

Gohan blinked again. Then, as he finally registered what had just happened, he blushed slightly. The feeling of her lips on his was actually really nice. Looking at the embarrassed girl in front of him, the thought that it lasted way too short crossed his mind.

He lifted her chin again, and she looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes wide open in surprise. She really didn't expect what Gohan said next.

"Can I… Can I do it again?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Do… what, again?"

He smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Kiss you."

Videl's eyes widened as blood rushed to her face. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she was unable to speak. She swallowed, and did the only thing she could.

She nodded her head.

Gohan grinned. Pulling the short-haired girl against him, he bent down to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. It was such a nice feeling, and it felt so right. Gohan couldn't imagine kissing any other girl; Videl was the only one for him. He smiled against her lips as he finally realized his feelings.

He loved her.

**The End**


End file.
